Telephony-over-local area network (ToL) systems allow computers on local area networks (LANs) or packet networks to function as telephony clients. While such systems are advantageous in that a separate telephone need not be provided, the integration of the telephone with the computer means that a user of a telephony application can have access to the entire computer network.
While the use of a screen saver is known to prohibit unauthorized access to a computer without inputting an appropriate password, it is undesirable to have a conventional screen saver functioning during a ToL telephone conversation. For example, activation of a screen saver during such a conversation can cause the ongoing communication to fail, or can limit access to some features. As such, use of a screen saver is not an adequate solution to computer security during a ToL conversation.
Further, while systems are known which will “lock” a user into a particular window of a graphical user interface (GUI) during a particular process, such systems do not “unlock” the window until the function is completed. Thus, there is no way for a user to both execute the process and carry on another procedure using another program.